Dinoland USA
Dinoland USA is a fictional safari/national park located in Colorado near the Great Plains. It contains live (not fake or dead) dinosaur species (including a bird species), including Alexornises, Pachyrhinosauruses, Troodons, Edmontias (ankylosaur relatives), Parksosauruses, Hesperonychuses, Gorgosauruses, Edmontosauruses (hadrosaurs), and Chirostenotes, with all of them resembling the ones from Walking With Dinosaurs 2013 film. All of the dinosaurs are kept in the large landscape surrounded by 500 foot tall electric fences (much like the enlarged version of Pleistocene Park and its fences) so that no dinosaurs could get out (not even Alexornises could fly over those fences) and is also thick enough that the largest animals couldn't break out (in case if electricity in these fences fail) as people feared they might compete with native modern mammals and birds. This place has forests, prairies, grasslands, taigas, and swamps that stretches about 450 kilometers, making it one of the world's largest nature preserve for prehistoric life. If this place was real (along with its collection of live dinosaurs) and if humans disappeared, what will happen to this place in the future? Life After People 1 second after people People disappeared. 1 day after people Power grids failed (causing the electric fences to fail), but due to Dinoland USA being mostly nature (not having lights, etc), nothing elss happened to this place... yet. 5 days after people All of the park's collection of dinosaurs are still alive and are thriving due to plentiful amount of food, water, shelter, etc available for them. Even the carnivorous dinosaurs aren't even struggling due to lots of prey animals to feed on. 1 year after people Plants have started to grow onto man-made structures in Dinoland USA. 20 years after people The fences around the park are starting to weaken, with the top of each fence already fallen off, allowing Alexornises in the park to escape and spread into the newer environment. 50 years after people Almost all man-made structures of the park had already collapsed, but the fences all over the park are still standing, but they too will crumble and when they do, all of its dinosaur collection will escape. 75 years after people Due to many years without maintenance, all of the fences that surrounded all over the former Dinoland USA have finally collapsed, letting all of its dinosaurs out, which are now exploring their new homes. 1,000 years after people All of the descendants of the dinosaurs that escaped from Dinoland USA has survived and are now thriving in what was once cities (which are now just grasslands and forests similar to that on today's Great Plains), in fact, this is the Great Plains (as the Great Plains has expanded due to lack of humans destroying habitats to make cities). It turns out, none of the dinosaurs have caused negative impact to native species as many people feared, because either they fed on food that didn't existed during modern times or all known modern animals have adapted to cope with the dinosaur's presence. There are some differences their ancestors didn't do, for example, herds of Pachyrhinosauruses now migrate with plains bison to ensure the bison's further survival (plains bison's main defense is safety in numbers while the Pachyrhinosaurus's main defense is larger size). Life is now pushing its limits to (temporarily) unlimited life forms. Category:Season 7 Category:Zoos & Safari Parks Category:National Parks Category:Structures Category:Collapses Category:Nature Category:Animals Category:Animal Species Category:Wild Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Real Dinosaurs Category:Animals That Survived Without Humans Category:Fictional Place Category:Fiction Category:Colorado Category:Former Extinct Species